WaitThis Is For Reals!
by LikeADude
Summary: It's about three girls who's lives get topsey-turvey'd because of blah blah blah. Read and you'll find out. I can almost guarantee that you'll enjoy it. I hope. Teens because of curses and some situations that may be too graphic for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not technically my first story but it is the first story that I am hell bent on finishing! This is a Naruto Fanfic with paring of KakuzuOC, ZetsuOC, and Tobi/MadaraOC. I feel like the weirdoes need love to. Everyone does an Akatsuki Fanfic but no one ever usually does Zetsu and Kakuzu. Zetsu awesome!**

**So anyway, I don't own anything but my OCs and my epic LOL jokes. I wish I owned Naruto because then the greatest anime characters alive wouldn't be dead.**

**Okay so I guess I'll start then!**

**Chapter 1! **

…**This is what happens…**

"Open up your textbooks to page 347!"Said Ms. Dubois, "Today we will be learning how to prove triangles congruent!"

_Why. Why are we learning how to prove triangles? Is proving triangles going to save my life one day? I highly doubt SAS (Side Angle Side) is going to prevent a robbery. I really could care less about the Pythagorean Theorem. _

I put my head down on my desk with a huge sigh. _I wonder what Theresa's doing right now? _

_**Buuuzzz!buuuuuuuuzzz!buuuuuuuuzzzz!buuuuzz—**_

_Speak of the devil.._

My cell phone was in my hands. Taking a quick peak I notice that it wasn't psycho Terry but sweet heart Angelica. Her name is very appropriate considering she is such a literal angel! I have her name as Cherub under my contacts. She's just so sweet, I love her. I opened up my message from her.

**Cherub:** **What time should I come by your house? Do you need me to bring anything?**

**Me: Come by like 5-ish nd yea bring the cookie-dough**

I clicked send. I looked up back at the board, then at the clock. Only another 10 minutes and heellooo Glee Marathon!

"Would anyone like to tell me what the variable x is?" said the Geometry teacher. _No. _I put in my head phones and clicked play on my iPhone. I wiped my brand spankin' new case on my jeans. It was a Naruto Akatsuki case. I think I nearly shit rainbows when I got it yesterday in the mail. It was black, of course, with the akatsuki clouds all over it. Nothing special, but the Akatsuki are pretty hardcore so I guess that's why they're so cool. I know everything about them and I have them in plushies! My walls to my room are covered in anything Naruto related. I even have a picture of the creator of Naruto on there somewhere. Time passed pretty fast due to music so the bell rung. I was literally the first one in the hallway; already halfway to my locker by the time anyone had the chance to put their things in their bags. I took what I needed out of my locker and ran to meet up with my other friends. Theresa was standing with Angelica. Theresa was about 5'7". She had dark brown curly hair, down to her mid back that she kept under a hoodie all day. She was skinny with, like no curves at all. Her hazel eyes were always behind a pair of large black rimmed glasses. Angelica is, like I said, an angel. She had gorgeous sunny blonde hair that went to her waist. It was pin straight and practically glowed. She had doe-like blue eyes. Sky blue though. She was skinny too. Both she and Theresa had extremely fast metabolisms. She was only 5'0" and really shy. Well, not really shy, more like "didn't like to get into unnecessary quarrels" as she liked to put it. Me and Terry though? We are the ultimate badasses. Getting in fights is second nature for us. I'll admit, we're probably magnets for trouble. But, come on, talk shit get hit. Everybody knows that!

"Starfire, I'm coming on your bus to your house, you cool with that?" asked Theresa. That's my nickname. They call me Starfire from teen titans. Angelica says it's because I look like her a lot with my flaming red hair, down to my waist, and my emerald green eyes. We differ in skin tone though. While Starfire's skin is a Jersey Shore orange, mine is Twilight pale. According to my doctor I'm 5'5". I'm pretty skinny myself, but that's probably because I run on the school's varsity track team. I'm captain of the team. I feel like that's an accomplishment since I'm only a junior (16 years old, Angelica and Theresa are 16 too) I do sprints, long distance, and sometimes high jumps. My name is Wilma Stone, and I'm a jock (A/N: Hi Wilma!). I'm not a douche bag jock; I leave that job to the rest of the school.

"Cherub, you coming straight to my house?"

"I have to get my shirt"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I said. We talked a little about our day. I skipped out on Track today, Co-Captain's got it, and went home with Terry after we walked Angelica to her bus. When we got to the house, Theresa immediately went straight to my room.

"Hey you bitch! Take off your shoes!" I slammed the door, dropped everything and ran upstairs. She was on my bed and her shoes were still on. Every-fucking-time!

"Get of my bed!" I pushed her to the ground.

"Ow! Dammit what's wrong with you!?"

"Your dirty shoes are where we're sleeping!"

She just rolled her eyes and went back downstairs to the living room. She got Glee season 2, and came back upstairs. My room had a TV in it so we could chill here. I have a king sized bed so whenever it's my turn to host the sleepovers we share my bed. This week we decided to have a glee marathon. We got the shirts from when they had to where white shirts that had their bad habits on it. Theresa hopped into my shower. I pulled out a pair of PJ pants for her to wear. They were fuzzy shorts with the akatsuki symbol everywhere. While I was waiting for my turn with the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to grab everything necessary for the sleepover. I grabbed soda out of the fridge and cups from the cupboard. I got chips and the large bag of lollipops I got from CVS the day before. I ran upstairs and quickly deposited them on my bed before going back downstairs to grab extra pillows from the living room. Theresa was out of the shower. She was on my bed soaking wet.

"Son of the virgin Mary and God!" I mean really! Why does she always do shit like this? She looked up from the Naruto manga she was reading.

"I thought you were an atheist"

"Noooo….I'm not" I answered, "Why would you think I was an atheist?"

She looked back down at volume 9 of the manga. We've read the entire Naruto series at least 10 times each over and over again. We can recite all of them word for word.

"Well you did say that you were going to start worshipping Jashin-sama and since he isn't real.."

I gasped dramatically.

"Blasphemy! Jashin-sama is real and one day he will reveal himself to the world and obliterate all of the non-believers!"

"Whatever you freaking schizophrenic"

"Fuck you, I'm going into the shower, get dressed" I went to my draw and got everything I needed. I dress in the bathroom because I have class. Just kidding I'm actually really insecure about my body so I prefer no one sees it. About an hour later I get out of the shower. I do my entire after shower business and leave the bathroom. I walk in and Angelica and Theresa are talking on my bed. Angelica was in a white tank top with the words TOO NICE is bold black letters on the front. She had on black long pants that had the words TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! In bold orange all over it as a design. I bought her those pants for Christmas last week. Theresa was wearing the akatsuki shorts and the white T-shirt with the word COW on the front. I mentally laugh at that. Physically she isn't fat but hot damn this girl can eat. My white T-shirt said ENVIORMENTAL ZEALOT on the front. I deny nothing. My pants were plaid black and red.

"Ready to get this party started!" without waiting for a reply I put the DVD in and click play. About 10 minutes into the fourteenth episode, I felt the darkness take me.

Abruptly I woke up with a jolt. A loud clatter from downstairs woke me up. I looked around my room. Angelica was in the middle with Theresa on the left and me on the right side of her. I noticed that the both of them were asleep still. I decided to check it out. Slowly climbing out of bed and grabbed my scissors from my desk drawer. I crept down my stairs, praying all the way that they didn't creek.

"…are they un" What the, "Were running out of time" my heart sped up.

"Shut up and keep looking around" I peeked around the corner. _SHIT!_ Quickly but quietly I ran back upstairs and woke up Angelica and Theresa.

"Mmm what the hell Wilma" said Theresa. She was glaring at me. I would laugh but right now I don't think it's appropriate.

"Yeah, Will what's up?"

"SHHH quiet!" I whispered, "Someone's downstairs..." That woke them up. Quickly shuffling out of my bed they put on their bras, I slept in mine.

"Let's get them!" Theresa whispered.

"We can't, they aren't normal robbers, and we need to get the fuck out the house now"

"Why?" it was Angelica this time, "Did you see who it was?" I nodded

"Yes so we have to go now before they know we're here"

"Who?" it was Angelica again.

"Where are these brats! Un"

All three of us froze.

"They aren't real" said Theresa

"Whatever they are we need to go now"

We went toward my window and opened it. Unfortunately for us, it was made to evade non-ninjas with normal hearing. It creaked.

"Did you hear that?" said Sasori of the red sand, "They're upstairs" Without a second to spare Deidara and his puppet partner were right there in the flesh. Quick as a flash Sasori's scorpion tail thingy was around Angelica, the tip at her neck dripping poison.

"Come with us now or we kill your friend" He said

_Oh my Jashin_

**That was the first chapter, like it? Review. Don't like it? Review anyway and say so, so that I don't waste my life on something that I have no talent on. **


	2. Welcome to the Narutoverse! Part I

**Well this is chapter 2 of the Fanfic that will indeed have a sequel! Thank you for your opinions and I hope you enjoy. This chapter.**

**Chapter 2!**

…**Welcome to the Narutoverse!...**

"Why? where are we going?" said Theresa. She pressed firmly to my side. Angelica whimpered a little. Sasori must have put more pressure into the squeeze.

"Don't ask question un" said Deidara

"Where are we going?" She asked again

"Come with us or we kill your friend, yeah" said Deidara. Sasori squeezed her tighter. Angel started gasping for air. _He was suffocating her!_

"Cherub!" I yelled out. _Terry! Shut the fuck up!_

"Do it then!" said Theresa

"The fuck?" I said "What's wrong with you!" She bent down to whisper in my ear.

"They won't do it for reals" she said, "If they need us, they won't do that" _OK I see the logic in that. I'm gunna just hope she's right._

Sasori stopped suffocating Angelica. I started breathing again. Then as quick as relief kicked in it was shoved off of a bridge by panic, worry, and rage. As soon as she was breathing right again, he injected her with his poisonous tail. Immediately she was gasping and turning a color. Angelica collapsed onto my forest green colored carpet. I was at her side; Theresa was staring at us on the floor. She seemed surprised and scared. Mostly surprised though.

Í didn't think they were going to..hurt her"

"That's fucking stupid, they're S-class missing nin!" I screamed, "Why wouldn't they do it!"

"I didn't know" said Theresa

"Just shut up..shut the hell up" I turned to Sasori. "I know you have antidotes or you at least know how to make one, please save her"

"I'll slow it down for now but I'll only spare her if you three cooperate" He said. I hate it when I don't win. He quickly gave her the serum that would slow down the process. She started screaming bloody murder. Thank god my parents are on their anniversary trip. She started scratching at her skin. Like really tearing at it. Theresa, who had snapped out of it quite a while ago, grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides.

"What the hell did you do to her!" yelled Terry. She was screaming at the puppet man.

"I didn't do anything" He said "When the process slows down, she can feel every little thing the poison is doing to her. Judging from the way she's trying to rip off her skin, she must feel they acidic element to the poison."

_Hot damn he really is evil._

"I only slowed it down by minutes, if you want your friend to live, I suggest coming with us."

_Oh. My. JASHIN!_ _This has to be some kind a fucking joke. But I doubt there are any hidden cameras._

"Fucking fine" spat out Theresa. _What? Talk about unexpected._

"Yeah I'm with her, let's go"

Deidara smirked and did some had signs. There was this heavy wind that lifted us into the air, into this huge cloud of smoke. I couldn't see anyone but, I knew that I wasn't in this thing alone. The wind slowed down and stopped. Ow. I hit the ground hard. Looking around I saw Theresa sitting a few feet away from me. I crawled over to her.

"Crazy fall right?"

"Oh yeah" she was clutching her head. I guess she hit it on the way down "Have you seen my glasses?" she asked me.

I scoffed loudly. "Dude I can barely see you" We started to laugh a bit at the truth. It was dark as hell in this place. Then something clicked in me. _Aw man!_ I grabbed Theresa's shoulder and started shaking her furiously.

"Where's Angelica! Come on get up get up get up we have to find her now upupup!"

She grabbed my arms and shoved me away from her. "Bitch back up she's right there" I turned to where she was pointing and saw a small petite body with a golden halo surrounding its crown. She wasn't moving. I moved over to her and started shaking her. "Wake up! Angelica wake up! Don't die please don't die I love you man please don't be dead!" By this point I had started to cry a little. I put my head in my laps and cried. She wasn't moving. Theresa came over and looked down at her face. And slapped her. Angie sat up with a jolt.

Gasp! "Oh my sweet potato pie I thought you were dead" I hugged her tightly. She was still rubbing her face. "We still have to get you the antidote" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She said. _Bitch please._

"Come on were getting your antidote now" she wouldn't budge.

"No really I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" Terry stared at her and then spoke.

"Either she was given the cure while we were being transported or none of us made and were all dead"

. . . . . . . .

"We'll just go with the first choice" I said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are we?" said Angelica

"Somewhere in the Narutoverse" said Theresa

"But where"

"I really don't know, maybe during the transportation we were dropped off at some unknown spot" said Theresa, "Like in the fanfictions!"

"Oh yeah!" I said, "We could have gotten separated during the jutsu!"

"But that still doesn't answer the question of where we are exactly" said Angelica. She stood up. Me and Terry swiftly followed. I stretched out my joints a bit. _How long have we been here?_

"Awhile probably" replied Terry. _Can she read my mind? So cool!_

"No you fucking idiot you're speaking out loud" _That makes more sense._

"You're still doing it" said Angelica

"Sorry" I giggled a little bit at my stupidity.

**OK I'm felling a bit lazy right now. The drowsy pill I took may or may not have contributed but whatever. I'm making a part 2 to this chapter since it's kind of short and filled with a lot of drabble. Don't worry though, about chapter 4 tops there will be a lot more drama and action and awesomeness just wait a while and please. REVIEW!**


End file.
